


Toil & Trouble

by Velociraptor_Hands



Category: Actor RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Talk about the following:, Threesomes, Voyeurism, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velociraptor_Hands/pseuds/Velociraptor_Hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So I saw those leaked set pictures.” Tom cradled his phone between ear and shoulder so he could attend to his tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toil & Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s a cracky little thing I wrote really quickly in response to those pictures of Chris and his double on the set of _Thor 2_. It sort of ties into the universe [_Salty & Sweet_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/530780) is set in, but otherwise this is just a silly little bit of writing. BTW, does anyone know the name of Chris’s double?
> 
> You can also read it on my [tumblr](http://tmblr.co/ZoucSuTZIbyb).  
> 

“So I saw those leaked set pictures.” Tom cradled his phone between ear and shoulder so he could attend to his tea. While waiting for Chris to comment he watched the tendrils of milk push out and then expand to envelop all of the liquid in his cup as he stirred.

“Yeah, they’re close to figuring out who took them from what I hear.” Chris’s voice was rough with sleep and Tom would have felt a pang of guilt for waking him if he wasn’t being so fucking dense.

“Great, that’s great. But I’m more interested in the shots of you and your double.”

“Oh? Oh! I think things are going well on that front, no worries mate.” Chris perked up and Tom could almost hear the smug smile he knew must be gracing his face right then.

“Looks to be, from what I could see in those pictures. Good work, Chris. You think you’ll have it all arranged by the time I get there?”

“I’m planning to take him out pub crawling once we finish this set; he’ll be more…open to it with a few pints in him.”

Tom laughed, “Well, I certainly was, you devious bastard.”

“Yeah, you’re definitely a cheap date, Tom. But this guy can throw them back; it’s going to take some extra effort with him.”

“I wish I could be there to help, but more than that I just wish I could be there with you.” Tom sighed and took a sip of his tea.

“Me too, baby, me too. But just a couple of weeks and you’ll be able to reap what I’ve sown.”

Tom snorted and put his cup down, “It’s not entirely for my benefit, don’t pretend it is! Don’t tell me you’re not looking forward to watching Thor fuck Loki.”

“You mean watching Loki get rooted by a clone of Thor? That I’m looking forward to, yeah. But…” Chris hesitated, “I’m still not sure I’ll enjoy seeing you fucked by another man.”

“Darling, we don’t have to do it, you know. I honestly never thought you’d agree to it.” Tom reassured him. 

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s more I’m not sure how I feel about not participating, just watching. Would it bother you if I joined in?”

Tom barely avoided spraying tea all over himself, “Are you insane?! Of course I’d love it! Jesus, Chris, this was my fantasy but that doesn’t mean it’s set in stone. You know how much I like improvisation.”

“Well, then. I think you might get two fantasies for the price of one.” Chris’s voice dropped a register and Tom felt heat in his belly that had nothing to do with tea.

“Really? Wh-” Tom swallowed and tried again, “Which one are you thinking of?”

“You mean for once I’m the one who has to spell things out?” Chris laughed. “Think about it, Tom. Two Thors, one Loki. Two dicks, one hole. You figure it out.”

Tom gave up his tea as a lost cause and coughed delicately but made no other sound as he wrapped his mind around Chris’s proposal.

“Tom? You still there?” Chris sounded worried, and the insecurity in his voice roused Tom.

“That would be…I would…Yes. Yes, we’ll do that. Okay? So.” He babbled before cutting himself off. To his immense relief, Chris didn’t poke fun at his momentary incoherence.

“I’ll see what I can do to make it happen, baby. Don’t count on it, but you might want to start preparing. I don’t want you to get hurt. Well, hurt more than you want to be.”

“Right. I’ll do…that.” 

“Mmm, I’ll be thinking about you doing that. Or would be, but I’ve got to get to the gym now. Talk to you this evening? Maybe you can let me know how it’s going. In detail.”

“Of course, darling. Oh, and one more favor before you go?”

“Anything, Tom.”

“See if you can borrow or get a wig like your Thor one. For your double, too.”

“Sure thing, baby. Any particular reason, or you just like the new look?”

Tom’s smile was so wicked he was sure Chris could see it, “Braids, darling. Loki likes reins, you know.” He paused a second to listen to Chris’s harsh breathing on the other line, and then spoke before he could recover, “Well, must be off to the sex shop now. Enjoy your workout, Chris!” 

And with that Tom hung up and began calculating just how much lube he would need between now and their reunion.


End file.
